Eternal Unity
by Seth the Inu
Summary: Sequel to 'Trick-or-Treat'. A constant pained feeling churns throughout Roxas since his visit with the strange redheaded manor owner.


**Eternal Unity**

_Disclaimer:  
The characters do not belong to me._

- O -

Re-adjusting his bag again, Roxas watched as the sidewalk moved under his feet as he casually walked home.

His friends hadn't stopped badgering him about what happened up at the abandoned mansion up on the hill on Halloween night. The blonde continued to say nothing happened on the night, hiding the slowly fading biter marks on his neck.

While he continued to deny anything of interest happening at the old house, Roxas couldn't think of anything but Axel, the redheaded owner, surprised and curious as to how he knew his name.

Whenever he walked passed the gates at the bottom of the drive, Roxas would stop and glance upwards in the direction of the house, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone or something. And each time, there would be nothing there, leaving him to return to his confused thoughts again.

- O -

"Roxas? What's wrong?" Larxene asked, worry and concern in her tone, Naminé watching her brother on the opposite side of the table.

Roxas shook his head, his hand over his mouth as he once again tried to stop the food from coming back up. He appreciated the concern from his small broken family, but was sure they didn't need to see food chunks.

He had been having much trouble in eating food and forcing it to stay down the last few weeks, his skin taking a waxy, dull sheen to it. He would stagger slightly while walking, his posture drooping. His blue eyes were empty, lacking the usual life in their eyes.

His family had noticed, his friends had noticed, his classmates had noticed. Hell, even the random people who walked passed him on the streets noticed.

And because of the extreme concern from friends and others, Roxas found himself being taken to the local doctors, accompanied by his mother.

He was made to sit on a very hard bed for an hour wait while the doctor pricked his arm, shone blinding lights into his dull eyes and mouth and poked parts of his body, all the while asking questions Roxas found completely useless.

"Ms Namuro, the only thing we can find wrong with your son is a lack of nutrition," the doctor diagnosed to Larxene.

"I kinda figured that," she snapped at him. "What I want to know is why he can't keep the food down!"

Flinching away from the woman, the doctor replied. "Unless he's bulimic, then I have no idea I'm afraid."

Huffing at the doctor's uselessness, Larxene left the building with Roxas in tow, not saying a word the whole way home.

Upon entering his house, the blonde had stumbled to his room, flopping heavily onto his bed, groaning at the force of gravity on his body as his mind began to drift.

'I'm sick,' he thought, 'but sick with what? Doctors didn't know what it is, and I've only been sick since-'

His blue eyes widened to impossible sizes as realization dawned on him. 'Since Halloween.' His hand reached up to gently press against the slightly scarring bite marks he had received from the strange redhead that night.

Pushing his body up, Roxas flung himself out of his room, ignoring the calls from his mother as bare feet ran through the house to the front door, pounding against warm concrete that would lead him towards the gates of the mansion high on the hill.

'I'm sick because of him,' Roxas pondered, panting as he pushed against the heavy metal gates before sprinting up the drive. 'He did something to me.'

Not pausing in his run, the teen gazed at the house; the peeling paint, the missing roof tiles, the closed curtains.

The morbid emptiness of the place.

Rushing up the stairs on the old, wooden porch in front of the house, Roxas banged loudly on the door, not caring about not being disrespectful to the person who did who knows what to him.

Cerulean eyes narrowed as the wooden door was calmly opened, revealing a very surprised and shocked Axel on the other side of it.

The redhead opened his mouth in preparation of a greeting, only to be frozen by Roxas' impatient outburst. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Jade eyes widened, still focused on the enraged teen standing in front of him on his porch, as his mouth opened and closed. "What?"

"You did something," Roxas seethed. "You did something to me that night you randomly bit me." His hands reached up to grab golden tufts of hair in aggravation as he carried on. "I can't eat properly, I continuously feel weak, I want to just sleep all the time. And it all started since I meet you!"

Axel's eyes dropped to the floor as his left hand rested on his chin in a thinking manor, his right one on his hip. "I thought the process took more time than this; obviously not though," he muttered quietly, confusing Roxas with his words.

"What are you on about?"

Glancing up at the shorter male, Axel sighed before backing away from the doorframe. "I think you should come inside for this explanation."

Cautious but curious, Roxas stepped into the house, dull blue eyes glancing around the dimly lit hallway before landing on a strange white design painted on one of the maroon walls.

"Aaah," the blonde teen moaned painfully, hands gripping the sides of his head as colours and shapes blurred together in his mind. His legs gave out underneath him from the pain and his dreariness as pants escaped from his mouth from the combined force of the rush of colours and two weeks of weakness on his body.

Concerned for the kneeling blonde, Axel lowered his body the ground, gently lifting Roxas' head up to stare into anguished blue eyes. His hands moved to the sides of Roxas' head, long fingers tenderly massaging the skull, attempting to help soothe the pain.

Worried emerald eyes still gazing into pained cerulean ones, the redhead gently asked, "Do you remember what you said, that night many years ago? 'Stay, be one with me, forever and more'."

Roxas' eyes widened as the moving distorted colours shifted and morphed into images, important ones standing out even more.

_Axel grabbed his friend's face, his lips crashing onto Roxas' soft ones -_

_- Watching through half-lidded, cloudy eyes, Axel attempted to slow his breathing down. "I love you too. So much. Don't ever leave me, please."_

Unconsciousness took over Roxas as he succumbed to the sleep taking over his body, slumping forward towards the floor, only to be caught by Axel's arms and hugged to his chest, concerned jade eyes scanning the blonde's relaxed body.

- O -

Cerulean eyes slowly peeled open, blinking rapidly to chase away the lingering fogginess swirling around his head. Roxas heaved his body up, using the heel of his palm to rub his eyes, the other hand supporting himself on the bed.

Roxas woke up after realising that. He was on a bed in an unfamiliar, but very familiar, room.

As he moved towards the edge of the large bed, pain shot through his head, halting Roxas in his movements, more fragments of memories playing in his mind.

_Sitting in a blue chair beside his window, open book on his lap -_

_- Silent for a few seconds, Roxas could only gaze at the small person in front of him before placing his feet onto the ground. "Hello to you too, little one." -_

_- "Any regrets or things to say come twelve?" Axel curiously asked, leaning comfortably back on his hands to stare at the stars. -_

_- "We'll be bound together, for an eternal unity."_

Shaking his head to stop the images, Roxas pushed himself off the bed, walking over to the door. His hand reached out for the handle, only to watch it turn by itself before the wood was pushed. The blonde stepped back, giving room for Axel to step easily into the huge bedroom.

The redhead glanced at Roxas briefly before looking at the floor, walking towards the bedside table, a tray with glasses and a jug of water on it perfectly balanced on his hand.

Gently lowering the small tray onto the flat surface, he carefully sat on the edge of the bed, his hands folded on his lap, his head bowed in shame.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to Roxas, who hadn't moved from the doorway. "I shouldn't have done that. I just...I didn't know if you wanted to return, or to still be here with me."

His head tilted to the left, his gaze still stuck on the floor. "I understand if you want to leave; I won't stop you."

Axel's eyes squeezed shut, ears listening for any sound. Hearing footsteps and the shutting of the door, a sob escaped from Axel's mouth, causing him to not hear the running footsteps heading towards him.

The heartbroken sob turned into a strangled shout as Roxas' body attached itself to his, causing him to fall backwards on the bed, his arms stuck to his side as the blonde had wrapped him into a tight hug.

"You idiot," Roxas began, eyes closed as tears leaked from them, nuzzling his cheek against Axel's shoulder, "you absolute idiot! How could you think such things?"

Lifting his head up, Roxas gazed into Axel's watering green eyes. "I may still be regaining my memories, but I remember us, and what we had together. What we still have."

"But, what happened-" Axel began, only to be stopped by Roxas' finger.

"Oh hush," Roxas laughed, a smile on his face as he kissed his redhead passionately.

Neither worried about the outside world, only caring about their other and the happiness they found within each other long into the night.

- O -

Morning rays filtered through the window, resting on the two lovers in the bed.

Roxas opened one bleary eye, smiling as he felt Axel's arms wrapped protectively around him. Closing his eye, he began to drift back into the clutched of sleep before realisation dawned on him causing him to shoot up into a sitting position.

Startled by the sudden movement, Axel opened both his eyes, noticing Roxas' worried expression. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Glancing behind him, the blonde looked at Axel's face. "My family, they're probably really worried about me. I left the house without telling anyone where I was going. Everyone's most likely really concerned right now."

Torn between the decision of letting Roxas go home, or making him stay, Axel pulled the troubled teen towards him, his arms embracing the blonde to him.

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the breathing from both males as they decided what to do; there was what they should do, or what they wanted to do.

"Here's what's going to happen," Axel whispered, layering kisses in Roxas' golden hair, the two of them planning in whispers and kisses.

"Wait here," the redhead told Roxas, getting off the bed and tugging a pair of pants on, exiting the room, leaving Roxas under the covers.

Sitting in the bed, fingering the blankets draped over him absentmindedly, Roxas reflected on his returning memories and pondered the plan he and his lover had made.

Having been left for half an hour with only his thoughts, the blonde was startled as Axel walked through the door, a dead deer in his hands.

"I'm sorry it took so long," he apologised, dragging the animal further into the room.

Roxas continued to sit in the bed, staring at the animal in both disgust and hunger, waiting for an explanation from the redhead.

"Animal blood really isn't the best substance. But, it will suffice for a couple of months, which is all we need at the moment. So, dig in!"

Pushing the bedcover off of him, Roxas clambered over to the animal, placing his mouth near a large vein before biting. Drinking the cold red liquid, he began to feel an improvement in his body; less weak, more awake, the pain fading.

- O -

Clothed and refreshed, the two lovers stood on the outside porch, arms wrapped one another.

"I've been meaning to ask," Roxas began, looking up at Axel's face, "what's up with the markings on your face?"

Axel laughed, hugging the blonde closer to his body. "I got them not long after...that night. It was a personal reminder to myself on how many tears I had given after you had...gone...and how many more would be shed."

A comfortable silence fell over the two of them, letting the two of them take solace in each others arms.

Knowing he needed to return, Axel kissed Roxas' forehead, lips murmuring against the skin. "You should go."

Nodding in reluctant acceptance, sighing depressingly, the blonde unwound his arms, stepping slowly out of Axel's limbs, and turned towards the gate, tears dripping from his eyes.

- O -

Naminé looked towards her brother, a large smile on her face. "Are you ready?"

'Are you ready?' Yes, Roxas was ready, but for a completely different reason than the fireworks Naminé was talking about.

New Years Eve was upon the small town, allowing a chance for all families to sit on a hill at night to watch and marvel at the firework display in the sky.

While the town prepared for the event over the past month and a half, Roxas had been gathering important stuff in small groups, giving them to Axel who would come down from the mansion at night to take the belongings up; he needed to prepare the leaving of his family without them or anyone else noticing.

His last bag had been packed, and was resting on his bed while he waited for the right time to grab it. But presently, to hold up the strong family bond until he broke it, Roxas sat with his mother and sister, absently watching the exploding lights against the blue-black sky.

An hour into the night show, the blonde teen began to inch his body slowly towards the shadows of the trees, sapphire eyes alert fro anyone who would notice his departure. He didn't need to be seen by someone that would talk about his actions.

Hand brushing against bark, Roxas pushed his body upwards against the tree, sneaking through the shadows of the trees down the hill before sprinting in the direction of his house.

Stopping in front of the door, his bright cerulean eyes casted one last glance up in the direction of the hill, sending his family and friends a silent goodbye. He turned his back in their direction, heading inside the house and into his bedroom, where Axel sat calmly on his bed, packed bag situated on his back.

Roxas reached into his back pocket, taking out a note that he had written and prepared earlier on, placing it on his pillow for either his sister or his mother to find when they got home.

Watering sapphire eyes met understanding emerald ones, Roxas' hand reaching out and clasping Axel's waiting outstretched one. The two reunited vampire lovers left the room hand in hand, heading towards their home on the main hill overlooking the small town.

Away from everyone else to be with the only important person to themselves; to continue their original lives together with no problems, not bothering to look back.

- O -

This is the sequel to my one-shot 'Trick-or-Treat'.

Do forgive me for the long wait for the post; other stuff was going on around me that I couldn't not do.

Well, this is the end of the small series. Hopefully it sums everything up, and if not, bad me then. Any questions or whatever, just ask them and hopefully I should be able to answer them. It's not my best work, I know, but it's done, which is what really matters.

Thank you for reading and baring with me!

Seth the Inu


End file.
